Dexter
|pets = |friends = |minions = Future School and Future Wooten Gang|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy|likes = Time traveling, his family, freedom, romance, Matthew's heroism, soft tacos, respect, his friends, inventing, his life in the future, organization|dislikes = Slavery, being mistreated, disorganization, threats to his children|powers = Physical strength Martial art skills|possessions = Werewolf Pendant|weapons = Laser guns, fists|fate = Escapes the Luxury Cruise Spaceship and reunites with his family after the future is restored}} '''Dexter '''is the deuteragonist of the feature film, Return to the Present and in the Black Lion franchise. He's the intelligent future-self of Matthew Wooten who is determined to bring his friends out of slavery by defeating his rival, Future Butch. Background Shortly after graduating from college, Dexter began to pursue his dream as a scientist by rebuilding his father's science industries and hired his family and friends as his workers. During his adulthood, Dexter proposed to his girlfriend, Plumette and she happily accepted. After the marriage, Plumette gave birth to Sally, Wilbur and Toulouse. With the money, he made from his science business, Dexter managed to remodel his home, so it'll be big enough for the entire family. On the days when Future Matthew and the other adult Wootens had to work full-time at work, Future Butch's warm-hearted aunt, Helga offered to babysit the kids. The Wootens treated Helga as a member of the family but sadly, the friendship didn't last long when she caught a deadly fever and eventually passed away, not before leaving her last $1200 to the Wootens for the kindness. After her funeral, Future Butch arrived at the funeral and swore vengeance on the Wooten family for taking away his aunt's money. Worried about the safety of his children, Dexter began to homeschool them and hope that Future Butch would calm down and leave his family alone. One night, Future Butch was driving home from the store in a fit of rage, he got violently hit and killed by a fuel truck. Future Matthew thought that this was his once in a lifetime opportunity to safe Future Butch's life by rebuilding him into a cyborg programmed with different kinds of weapons. To make sure that Future Butch wouldn't think about those times he was humiliated and defeated by Dexter and his friends in their youth, he erased them and programmed Future Butch with a kind and caring personality. He became a peacekeeper to all of mankind. Unfortunately, Future Butch Future Butch was cleaning up the litter on the sidewalk on a rainy night and was struck in the head by a bolt of lightning. The bolt of lightning restored of Future Butch's original memories and personality. The last memory that was flooded back into Future Butch's memory bank was when he blamed Dexter for the theft of his aunt's money. He learned that Dexter made him into a cyborg and was going to kill him for it. Fearfully, Dexter pulled out Future Butch's powerbox and he was shut down for good. Dexter threw him into the incinerator, hoping he would be destroyed. Unknown to the Wootens, Future Butch somehow managed to reactivate himself, escape from the incinerator and recruited his gang members to help with getting revenge on the Wootens. He stole Dexter's inventions and melted them down to make parts for a spaceship. He then took over the world by using his over armies of robots that proved to be defensive and powerful. . As a result of being defeated, Dexter and his friends were forced to work on the spaceship as servants. Plumette was unable to come along with the family, so she was left to take care of the kids on Earth. Dexter is hoping to escape the spaceship and lead his family and friends back to their peaceful lives in the future. Development While creating ''Return to the Present, ''the storywriter decided to have Matthew's future-self become the film's deuteragonist. Wilbur Robinson from Disney's 2007, ''Meet the Robinsons ''inspired the storywriter to have Future Matthew take his past-self to the future, so he can defeat an enemy, that he's facing. The storywriter decided to have Future Matthew to reveal that he's a husband and father when he's alone with his past-self. The storywriter also based Future Matthew off of Monty James from Tyler Perry's 2007, ''Daddy's Little Girls, ''since they're both fathers who are having a hard time going up against a vengeful enemy. Personality Dexter is alike to the Matthew in the present. He has retained his kindness and concern for others throughout the years. Adjusting to his life in the future shifted significantly. For one, he's a responsible father, a loving husband and a successful businessman who chooses to live life with no worries or insecurities. Dexter's kindness has helped maintained an even closer relationship with his childhood friends. Dexter's success over the years has given a confident and supportive demeanor. He happily supports his workers to their best and encourages his children to follow their dreams. With Dexter succeeding with everything, he wanted to make peace with Future Butch and his gang, unfortunately, Dexter had to accept that Future Butch and his gang were evil and will always be that way. Although, Dexter had the bravery to admit his mistakes and right his wrongs. Following the events of the feature film, Dexter continues to hold no prejudice against towards those who harmed in the past and has chosen to forgive them, nevertheless. During his adventure with his past-self, he was supportive, comforting, sympathetic and confident especially when he was having a confidence issue. He was telling Matthew, that you've got to let go of the bad things in the past, so he can experience more of the future. For Future Matthew, he was a little insecure about the consequences about building Future Butch into a cyborg. He was afraid that he would never see his wife and kids ever again since they were left behind. But luckily thanks to Matthew, he defeated Future Butch by making a vow to never invent him in the future. When his future was restored, Future Matthew became happy and laid-back again and he promised to help Matthew in any way he can if he needs it. Physical appearance Future Matthew is an older version of the Matthew in the past. He's 28 years and he has a muscular build. He has a slight goatee and mustache. When he was working for Future Butch on the luxury cruise spaceship, he wore a black jacket and he left the zipper unzipped to reveal his muscular body. It was later revealed that he was programmed with a robotic heart when he had heart surgery. After having his future restored after Future Butch's death, the magic wave changed Future Matthew's clothes back into a purple shirt along with blue jeans which is Matthew's signature look right now. Powers and abilities * '''Physical Strength: '''After growing up, Dexter is even stronger than he was when he was a teenager, judging from his appearance. ** '''Master Inventor: '''Future Matthew is an even more skilled inventor than he was before since he has more ideas and learned more techniques to make them more powerful. ** '''Technology Engineering: '''With Future Matthew being a multi-millionaire, he used that money to rebuild, his father's industries that was destroyed in the first film, Wooten Industries. * '''Immorality: '''Even with Future Matthew being immortal, he still ages into an adult but he still has eternal youth allowing him to stay in perfect shape. * '''Martial Artists: '''Future Matthew is an even more advanced student in the martial arts. Appearances Return to the Present Fed up with Future Butch's tyranny and abuse towards his family, Dexter travels to the past with Future Brodi and Robo in his time machine which was one of his inventions that weren't destroyed by Future Butch and his army. Future Matthew thought that won't be any problems but unbeknownst to the trio, Future Mia saw Future Matthew and his friends leave the spaceship and warn her husband about. So, he and his robotic minion, STURAT-4 went to the past to stop Future Matthew from getting help from his past-self and to stop him from winning the science fair which caused Matthew's future to expand. Future Matthew didn't talk to his past-self because he didn't want to interfere with his chances in winning the science fair, so he asked Martin to deliver the message to Matthew was too concerned and busy with winning the science fair and getting into a good high school. Future Matthew didn't know that Future Butch and STURAT-4 were in the past until the machine that Matthew made started malfunctioning and then exploded and STURAT-4 started to flee the scene of the crime. The explosion and failure of his invention caused Matthew to run back to his house in anger and embarrassment. Future Matthew and the others followed him back to his house to tell him what really happened. But since he was angry at himself for failing to win the science fair, he started yelling at Future Matthew and didn't believe him when he told Matthew, that he's from the future. To convince Matthew, that he's from the future, Future Matthew showed Matthew, his pendant with his parents' picture which was the same one that Matthew had right now. Just before Matthew could apologize for lashing out at Future Matthew, Future Butch and STURAT-4 were attempting to make an escape back to the future with Matthew's invention inside so he can destroy it completely. Future Matthew, Matthew, and the others followed him back to the future by flying behind him in stealth mode. By the time, they got back to the future on the luxury cruise spaceship, Future Matthew was called up to the Future Butch's office for some reason. Matthew and his friends were told to hide behind Future Matthew because Future Butch is twice as dangerous than he was in the past. While they were walking to Future Butch's office, all of Future Matthew's future friends were working on the luxury cruise spaceship while everyone else was relaxing. What really confused and surprised Matthew is that all of the robots were doing the work and if they're doing the work why can't Future Matthew's future friends relax. By the time, Future Matthew and the others to Future Butch's office, Matthew and his friends accidentally took the elevator down to the co-captain's room but it turned the Charles' future-self was the co-captain which surprised Matthew and the others. He was shown to be very lazy and sluggish. He went up the elevator to the control room along with Matthew and the others. Since Future Charles was the co-captain of the ship, he and Future Mathew were a distance which surprised Matthew and Charles. After Future Butch gave his announcement to the citizens on the luxury cruise spaceship, he asked Future Matthew why did he go AWOL. Just as Future Matthew was about to pull out his laser gun and shoot at Future Butch, it was gone. He was both surprised and speechless. Future Butch revealed that he had the gun in his hand. He ordered STURAT-4 to take Future Matthew to the launch bay where he was going to banished to Mars for his "attempted murder." Matthew and his friends decided to help Future Matthew. Unfortunately, the escape turned into a manhunt. It made Matthew, Future Matthew, and the others wanted and public enemies number one. Future Matthew didn't want Matthew and his friends to be the victims of Future Butch's evil plans, so he took them down to a rental time machine and set it to the present. Matthew wanted to help Future Matthew but he didn't because he got himself into this mess and he's getting himself out of it. Matthew wondered what Future Matthew meant by that. Before Future Matthew could launch the time machine with Matthew and his friends inside, STURAT-4 showed up and they had to hide. It was revealed that STURAT-4 had Matthew's invention from the science fair all along and he was attempting to destroy it by sending it to prehistoric times where dinosaurs lived. STURAT-4 was then about to launch the time machine into deep space but Robo was aboard and it was launched into space with him inside. Future Matthew, Matthew, and the others launched themselves into space and they rescued Robo before he was sent into the space-time continuum. Even better, Robo grabbed Matthew's invention before it was sent in there as well. The made Matthew and Future Matthew very happy. Matthew then took a brief look at Earth from a distance and he asked Future Matthew if he can take him to the Earth, so he can see his future. Future Matthew said he will very hesitantly. Charles and the others waited back on the ship in a safe place away from Future Butch and the guards. By the time, Matthew, Future Matthew, and Robo got to Earth, everything was destroyed due to Future Butch's tyranny. All of Future Butch's destruction to Matthew's future disappointed him, angered and made him sad. He then looked at the picture, that he drew of his future being like but he now realizes that his future is nothing like his picture. He was about to tear the picture up in a fit of rage but Future Matthew stopped him by telling him that his wife and kids will cease to exist if that picture is destroyed. That stopped Matthew and he was confused about what Future Matthew said. Future Matthew showed Matthew the pictures of the future before Future Butch destroyed it. He then told Matthew, how Future Butch became a cyborg and how he took over all of Earth and got his future friends to work on the luxury cruise spaceship as Future Butch's minions. After learning everything about Future Butch, he decided to end his tyranny and endless abusiveness. He decided to gather all of Future Matthew's friends to form an army. They were able to gather all of Future Matthew's future friends who were workers on the ship but they last future friend, they had to get was Future Charles. Matthew and Future Matthew thought that it would be a challenge to get Future Charles back on the good side but he already had change of heart when he was watching videos of him and Matthew playing together as teenagers, that made him miss those times when he was spending time with his brother, so he decided to make a reality again by joining his brother's side again. Unfortunately, Future Butch wouldn't allow it but after Matthew finally stood up to Future Butch, he attempted to kill him by using the Life Drainer 5000 which drains the life from a human. Future Matthew pushed him out of the way and he had his life force nearly drained until Future Brodi threw the invention down the garbage chute. Future Butch then used zero-point energy to throw Future Matthew down the trash chute. He threw Matthew and the others down the trash chute as well. Matthew and the others were able to save Future Matthew before he was launched into deep space. Future Matthew told Matthew, that he had his heart replaced with a robotic one to save his life but with it damaged from the Life Drainer 5000 and if they don't find a replacement piece soon or he'll die. While Matthew was looking a replacement piece, Future Charles took over his co-captain's hat, vest, and badge and he told Future Matthew that he'll be there for him this time since he wasn't before. Sadly, Matthew couldn't find a replacement piece and Future Matthew said that he did good like he always does. He exhaled and then died. Matthew was so sad that he cried. Martin noticed that his Nintendo battery was the exact shape as the replacement piece in Future Matthew's heart. He placed the battery in his heart and he was brought back to life. With Future Matthew all better, he, Matthew and the others continued on the rest of the journey to save the future. Their plan was to find Matthew's time machine so they can travel back to the time where Future Matthew was about to invent him and stop him, thus causing Future Butch and all of his damage to the future to cease to exist. While Matthew, Future Matthew, and the others were traveling back to Earth in the time machine, Future Adam and the others were fighting Future Mia and the rest of the gang. Each of Butch's gang members suffered terrible and painful deaths. Future Butch was chasing Future Matthew and the others and was attempting to stop them from getting to the time machine. After Future Armando was killed in that flare that Matthew shot in his direction, that's when Future Butch decided to take matters into his own hands. He then took a shortcut to the secret location, so by the time that Future Matthew and the others would get there, the time machine would be destroyed. By the time, Matthew and the others got to the secret location, it was revealed that the time machine was a hologram and the real one was destroyed by Future Butch. He then attempted to kill Matthew and his friends with all of his weapons. Before he could fire all of his weapons, Matthew then made a vow to never invent Future Butch in the future. It caused Future Butch to cease to exist and be killed. With Future Butch gone, all of his damage to Matthew's future was undone. His home, industries and everything magically reverted back to normal. Future Matthew had his job back as the head of Wooten Industries, his family and friends back and it was all thanks to Matthew. Before everyone went back home to the present, each of everyone's future-selves gave them helpful advice to use in the present. Before Matthew and the others left the future, Future Matthew gave Robo to Matthew since he grew attached to him and his friends. He then bid a farewell to Matthew and his friends as they left the future in the time machine. Just as Matthew is flying away, he remembers the important question that he wanted to ask. Was he still the king of the Woodland Kingdom and Dexter replies yes, saying that the kingdom is behind his mansion and is now at the ready to protect his people. With Matthew winning the science fair and keeping his promise to never invent Future Butch in the future, Future Matthew's future will stay steady and as long as Matthew believes in himself, he'll succeed in the future. The Black Lion Future Matthew serves as a deuteragonist in some episodes and in the others a major or supporting character. Trivia * By looking at Future Matthew, his eyesight improved over the years, which means that he didn't need any glasses. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Spouses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Siblings Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Kings Category:Orphans Category:Those brought back to life Category:Singing characters Category:Inventors Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dancers Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Musicians Category:Nephews Category:Uncles Category:Servants Category:Pilots Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers